


Sehnsucht

by rasyalleva



Series: ich liebe dich | that's all there is [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AusHunWeek2019, Battle of Pákozd (29 September 1848), Canon Universe, F/M, First Italian War of Independence (1848—1849), Historical References, Hungarian revolution of 1848, Hurt/Comfort, Vienna Uprising (6 Oktober 1848)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Keduanya memperjuangkan cinta mereka masing-masing.





	Sehnsucht

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fanfiksi ini.  
> Prompt: "Last Kiss" oleh daffodeela.

TOWARDS the END of 1848  
[ _War between Austria and Hungary had officially **begun**_. ]

 

OCTOBER

Roderich kenal suara itu.

Sudah lama ia tidak mendengarnya, terutama akhir-akhir ini ketika ia selalu menyibukkan diri tenggelam dalam buku-buku dan orang-orang, tepat setelah ia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari keinginan suara hatinya memanggil kembali kerinduan. Seruan orang-orangnya yang meneriakkan revolusi memekakkan telinga sejak Maret lalu dan Roderich takmau membiarkan dirinya terus-menerus merasa terganggu oleh semua itu. 

Ia bergabung dengan sekelompok orang yang dari penampilan luar mereka tampak sepantaran usia dengannya. Dari gaya mereka yang menenteng buku, pastilah mereka mahasiswa. Mereka berjajar di pinggir jalan, menolehkan kepala ke arah asal suara. Didengar dari mana pun juga, Roderich tahu bahwa suara itu perlahan makin keras, dan itu artinya suara itu menuju ke arah mereka.

Suara derap langkah kaki prajurit.

 _Betapa familier_ ; Roderich bahkan taksadar bahwa ia merindukan suaranya.

Menyenangkan untuk didengar, dan menyenangkan pula apabila ia tergabung di dalam barisan itu—sebagaimana yang selalu dilakukannya dalam perang Austria yang sudah-sudah. Hanya saja, berbeda dengan prajurit yang tidak punya pilihan selain membela kerajaan, Roderich dapat pilihan apakah ia mau atau tidak untuk ikut serta dalam perang, dan ia takmau ketika yang dilawan pemerintahan adalah rakyat-rakyatnya sendiri.

“Mereka akan meninggalkan Vienna?” tanya Roderich sebagai ganti sapaan.

Sekitar lima atau enam mahasiswa yang ada di hadapannya menoleh. Ekspresi asing di wajah mereka berubah menjadi hangat—hal yang selalu Roderich sukai dari menyamarkan diri sebagai mahasiswa: selalu ada rasa persatuan dan nasionalisme yang kentara membara apabila bertemu dengan sesama mereka.

Salah satu di antara mereka mewakili kelompok, menganggukan kepala. Raut wajahnya suram. “Ya, mereka akan menghentikan gerakan para revolusioner di Hongaria.”

Roderich seolah tersengat. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Ia menoleh ke arah asal suara, dan dapat dilihatnya prajurit-prajurit Austria yang dalam setiap langkah mereka terdengar bunyi berderap. Masih samar-samar di kejauhan sana, dan sebetulnya takkan dapat dikenali sebagai apa pun apabila semua orang tidak serta-merta menepi untuk mengosongkan jalan dan memberi ruang.

“Bersimpati?”

Roderich menoleh. Pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya. Mereka menunggu jawaban, dan ia menatap satu per satu mahasiswa itu. Dipalingkannya wajah, dan jangan tanya betapa ia merasa sangat naif dan impulsif terhadap dirinya sendiri saat ia menganggukan kepala. “Ya,” jawabnya pelan, “nggak seharusnya ada pihak yang lebih berkuasa atas sesuatu.”

Wah, coba kalau Elizabeta dengar apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

“Kami mau menghentikan mereka.”

Roderich tertegun.

Ia menoleh, lambat-lambat. “Apa?” Ia bertanya ulang, seperti merasa salah dengar—tetapi sebenarnya Roderich tahu bahwa pendengarannya baik-baik saja. Seruan-seruan mengenai hak kemerdekaan dan hak kebebasan dari orang-orang Hongaria yang terus digemakan selama mereka berdemonstrasi di Vienna membuat mau tak mau banyak orang Austria tergerak.

Termasuk sekelompok mahasiswa ini.

Mereka melempar senyum, dan memamerkan bongkahan batu di tangan mereka—Roderich terlambat sadar bahwa yang mereka bawa bukan hanya sebuah buku saja. Perwakilan mereka yang sejak tadi selalu berbicara menganggukan kepala, melempar-lemparkan batu ke udara, sementara suara derap kaki prajurit Austria terdengar makin keras bunyinya seolah sejak awal berniat menulikan telinga. “Mau ikut serta?”

 

[ Vienna, 6 October 1848 _—as the troops of the Austrian Empire were preparing to leave Vienna to suppress the Hungarian Revolution, a crowd sympathetic to the Hungarian cause (of workers, students, and mutinous soldiers) **tried to prevent them from leaving**_. ]

 

SEPTEMBER

Elizabeta mengerutkan kening ketika melihat Batthyány memasuki ruangan dengan ekspresi seolah-olah punggungnya menahan berat beban dunia. Bukan kali pertama ia menyaksikan ekspresi demikian terpasang pada wajah orang-orang, tetapi itu jelas bukanlah ekspresi yang seharusnya ada di raut muka sang representatif kerajaan yang baru saja pulang dari Vienna untuk bertemu Kaisar Austria.

“Bagaimana hasil negosiasinya?”

Perdana menteri pertamanya itu mengangkat kepala kaget, bola matanya membesar melihat Elizabeta yang duduk beberapa meter di hadapan dan mengambil alih kursinya. Ia terhenti, kehilangan kata-kata, dan Elizabeta tertawa. Mengasyikkan juga rupanya melakukan hal ini—ia suka mengagetkan Roderich dengan mendadak ada di ruang makan ketika pemuda itu membuka pintu rumah. Sudah lama tidak melakukannya.

“Aku sudah dapat berita kepulanganmu saat aku masih di Pilvax, dan aku sengaja menunggu di sini agar bisa jadi orang yang pertama kali dengar,” jelasnya tanpa menunggu pertanyaan. Elizabeta menempelkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, melipat lengan. “Tapi, dari ekspresimu, itu bukan kabar baik, ya?”

Batthyány telah pulih dari kekagetannya. Dihelanya napas panjang, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia menutup pintu, dan menggantungkan jubah bulu abu-abu yang dikenakannya pada paku yang tertancap di dinding. “Ada dua kabar, sebetulnya.”

“Kabar buruk dulu saja.”

“Oh, dua-duanya kabar buruk.”

“Sialan.”

Giliran sang perdana menteri yang tertawa. Ia menatap personifikasi dari Kerajaan Hongaria itu dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. “Pertama, negosiasinya bahkan nggak benar-benar dimulai. Teknisnya, Kaisar menolak kedatangan kita,” katanya, dan kini kedua jarinya teracung, “kedua, ia mengakui kuasa Jelačić sebagai Ban Kroasia.” Ban adalah gelar di Kroasia yang kekuasaannya setingkat dengan perdana menteri.

Elizabeta mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jemarinya. Menggumam panjang. “Yang itu berarti mengarah pada kabar buruk ketiga,” tanggapnya, “bahwa kalau Kroasia menyerang kita, kita _nggak punya pasukan_. Memerintahkan prajurit Hongaria melawan Jelačić berarti menentang Kekaisaran Austria juga. Itu akan membuat Austria jadi punya alasan untuk memerangi kita.”

“Padahal, jangan memerangi mereka duluan, katamu?”

Elizabeta meringis.

Ada kabar yang sayup-sayup bahwa Ban—atau perdana menteri—Kroasia, Jelačić, sedang dalam perjalanan membawa tiga puluh ribu prajuritnya untuk menyerang Kerajaan Hongaria. Sebagai kerajaan yang kalau mau melakukan apa-apa harus atas seizin Kekaisaran Austria dulu (iya, memang merepotkan), Elizabeta mengusulkan agar Batthyány pergi ke ibu kota untuk menemui Kaisar, meminta bantuan agar menghentikan serangan Kroasia.

Pertama, negosiasinya gagal. Kedua, Jelačić yang sebelumnya jadi boneka Kaisar, kini diakui posisinya sebagai pemimpin Kroasia—membuat seolah-olah serangan dari Kroasia ini tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Kekaisaran _sementara Elizabeta berani bertaruh bahwa pasukan Jelačić takkan bisa apa-apa tanpa senjata dan makanan kiriman Austria._

Dan sekarang, ketiga: pasukan mereka ditempatkan dalam keadaan menyulitkan sehingga _tidak bisa bergerak_. Ketika mereka harus melindungi Kerajaan Hongaria apabila dapat serangan, kini mereka juga harus mempertimbangkan dampak bahwa menyerang Kroasia berarti menyerang Austria juga.

Batthyány bersandar pada daun pintu. “Terus, bagaimana?” tanyanya parau. “Kita nggak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa! Mau menyambut Kroasia pakai apa? Austria sudah mengunci mati gerakan pasukan kita, dan kita nggak bisa melawan.”

“Oh, bisa.” Elizabeta berdiri, melambai-lambaikan secarik kertas yang sejak tadi dibuatnya selama menunggu Batthyány datang. “Kita bisa menggandakan kertas ini banyak-banyak dan kita sebar ke setiap pintu rumah.”

Perdana menterinya itu tertahan sejenak. Menatapnya. Belum paham apa yang terjadi. “Apa … eh, apa yang mau kamu lakukan?”

“Membuat pasukan baru,” jawab gadis itu, tersenyum. “Dari kalangan keluarga biasa yang tersebar di Great Plain. Kita adakan rekrutmen, mencari mereka-mereka yang mau bergabung membela Kerajaan Hongaria.”

 

[ Great Plain, 24 September 1848— _went to the Great Plain to recruit, and these efforts were successful: there were **about 16,000 men who were prepared to fight** …._ ]

 

AUGUST

Roderich menghentikan permainan pianonya—menatap ke luar jendela. Pasti akan mudah bagi suasana hatinya untuk menghilangkan kesedihan apabila ia bisa melihat Elizabeta sedang menyapu halaman depan di luar sana. Tapi Elizabeta tidak ada, dan begitu pula halaman depan rumahnya, karena tahun berganti dan orang bertambah ketika luas tanah kerajaannya masih begini-begini saja.

Terdengar suara berderit dan Roderich menoleh. Baru hitungan bulan berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia bertatap wajah dengan Elizabeta, jadi bukan salahnya untuk selalu berharap bahwa gadis itulah yang membuka pintu.

Itu Franz—keponakan Ferdinand yang baru berusia delapan belas tahun. Selisih penampilan fisik yang tidak begitu besar membuatnya dengan senang hati menyanggupi ajakan Roderich untuk sekali-sekali menyempatkan main. Siapa sangka kalau pemuda itu justru betah mampir dan hobinya yang masuk tanpa permisi jadi tidak bisa dibedakan dengan maling yang menyusup masuk?

“Nggak ikut menemani pamanku?” tanyanya, pertanyaan retoris, karena untuk apa menanyakan hal itu apabila ia jelas-jelas berada di sini dan bukannya di istana. “Ada negosiasi dengan Kerajaan Hongaria yang ingin mengirimkan prajurit ke Italia Utara, ‘kan?”

Roderich melanjutkan permainan pianonya, sambil menjawab pertanyaan itu. “Itu bukan mengirim prajurit, tapi mengirim politikus,” jawabnya datar, “mereka membaca rencana Kaisar yang cenderung condong pada Jelačić, daripada Batthyány. Di antara pasukan yang akan dikirim ke sana untuk bantu meredam revolusi di Italia, pasti akan ada yang membelot dan meminta dukungan aliansi untuk mendukung Hongaria sendiri.”

Kalimat panjangnya itu lama mendapat balasan. Roderich awalnya takmau peduli dengan itu, tapi lama-lama ia risi juga karena seperti bicara sendiri dengan bodohnya sejak tadi. Ia menghentikan permainan pianonya dan menoleh ke arah pintu—dan keponakan Kaisar itu masih ada di sana.

Franz tertawa ketika melihat Roderich menatapnya; seolah-olah itu adalah tujuannya sejak awal dengan membuat jeda lama setelah kata-kata Roderich. “Ngomong-ngomong, Rod, kamu itu banyak tahunya, ya.”

Roderich menatap lagi tuts-tuts di hadapannya. “Yang hidup selamanya siapa?”

Ada tawa lagi. “Tapi, aku juga sudah diberi tahu pamanku sebelum dia berangkat sih,” sambungnya, tawa itu lantas berganti menjadi deretan kata-kata yang terucap enteng. “Dia juga setuju untuk menolak tawaran bantuan dari Hongaria itu … dan, tadi, dia juga bilang kalau dia ingin membatasi kekuasaan bala tentara Hongaria.”

Permainan piano itu takkunjung mulai.

Roderich mengangkat kepala, menatap Franz. “Kenapa begitu?”

Dilihatnya Franz mengerutkan kening. “Kok malah tanya?” tukasnya, menyandarkan sisi samping tubuhnya pada ambang pintu, “kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau mereka bisa sewaktu-waktu melancarkan revolusi untuk merdeka, ‘kan?”

 

[ August, 1848— _the Imperial Government in Vienna officially ordered the Hungarian government in Pest **not to form an army**_. ]

 

JULY

Elizabeta mengangkat kepala, mengerutkan kening ketika melihat Batthyány sudah kembali ketika beberapa saat yang lalu baru saja pamit pergi. Ia hendak angkat suara untuk sekadar menegur atau bertanya, tetapi pria itu melambaikan sebelah tangannya—dan Elizabeta tertegun ketika melihat surat kabar di genggaman seseorang yang mendapat dukungan rakyat untuk menjadi perdana menteri itu. Disandarkannya gagang sapu di dinding luar rumah, menghentikan kegiatannya.

“Baca ini,” katanya buru-buru, “aku membelinya di tengah jalan, dan saat aku baca judulnya, kupikir kamu harus tahu.”

Elizabeta menerimanya, sementara kerutan kening belum juga terhapus dari dahi.

Diangkatnya kepala. Wajah Batthyány begitu antusias—membuat Elizabeta taktega juga kalau mencoba melemparkan candaan bahwa berita ini tidak menarik perhatiannya. Digeleng-gelengkannya kepala, ia membentuk surat kabar itu menjadi gulungan. “Pasti kau hanya malas baca dan berharap aku bisa memberikan garis besarnya begitu kamu kembali ke sini, ‘kan?”

Batthyány meringis. “Bertambahnya usia membuat keinginan diberi secara instan meningkat.”

Elizabeta menjitaknya dengan gulungan surat kabar. “Sudah sana lanjut kerja!”

“Aduh! Kurang ajar, begini sikapmu dengan orang yang lebih tua?”

“ _Aku_ yang lebih tua, bocah.”

Batthyány tertawa. Ia melepas jubah bulunya dan mengenakannya lagi, mencoba mengencangkannya—kebiasaan yang telah melekat dalam diri seseorang yang selalu memakai jubah, membuat Elizabeta teringat pada Roderich yang setiap saat selalu menyempatkan diri membenarkan letak kacamata _padahal kacamata itu sama sekali tidak merosot dari hidungnya._ “Oke, dah.”

Elizabeta mengangguk, memandangi pria itu hingga punggungnya makin kecil dan menghilang, kemudian membuka surat kabar itu. Judul itu terpampang cukup besar, meskipun tidak sebesar nama surat kabar yang tercetak dengan huruf tebal di bagian teratas: surat kabar _Protestáns Egyházi és Iskolai Lap_. “Olaszország mozgalmai”—Pergerakan di Italia.

Niatnya untuk meletakkan surat kabar di dalam rumah dan membacanya nanti pun langsung terlupakan. Elizabeta terdiam, bahkan ketika langkah kakinya belum cukup dekat untuk kembali menjangkau gagang sapu. Dibacanya artikel terdepan di koran itu—mengenai perlawanan Italia Utara yang dipimpin oleh Giuseppe Garibaldi.

Garibaldi berhasil membentuk pasukan sendiri, membuka rekrutmen dan mencari relawan ke sana kemari, hingga akhirnya terkumpul sebanyak 5.000 orang—dan mereka dapat melakukan perjalanan ke Bergamo, menyerukan peperangan dan menggemakan kalimat yang rasa-rasanya bisa menghantui Elizabeta dalam tidurnya: “ _A war of people_.”

Elizabeta menatap langit. Ia takpernah bisa benar-benar menatap langit dengan bebas—terutama ketika membayangkan bahwa _di atas langit Hongaria masih ada langit Austria_ , mengingat apa pun yang dilakukan kerajaannya pasti perlu ada campur tangan Kaisar. Digenggamnya surat kabar itu erat-erat. Artikel ini seperti menggugahnya.

Elizabeta ingin bisa merdeka, ingin bisa melakukan apa saja. Dan lebih-lebih, ia ingin mempunyai tekad pantang menyerah seperti yang terjadi di Italia Utara sana, ketika apabila mereka kehabisan pasukan untuk berperang, maka mereka bisa membentuk yang baru, mencari relawan dari pintu ke pintu.

 

[ Milan, Italy, 30 July 1948— _he, Giuseppe Garibaldi, managed to **form a volunteer corps of 5,000 men** and he entered Bergamo with them_. ]

 

JUNE

Roderich benci hari-hari seperti hari ini. Yang kosong. Yang sepi.

Setelah hari itu, ia hanya peduli pada tiga hal yang baginya pasti. Pertama, bahwa ia mencintai Elizabeta. Kedua, bahwa Elizabeta mencintainya pula. Dan _ketiga_ , bahwa di antara banyaknya hari-hari yang akan ia hadapi sendiri di masa depan, akan ada saatnya ketika Kerajaan Hongaria melancarkan pertentangan terhadap Kekaisaran Austria dalam perang.

Dikepalkannya tangan. Tapi, _tapi,_ itu _kapan_? Ia tidak tahu.

Namun, ia tersenyum. Memikirkan bahwa, betapa saat hari itu datang nanti, ia bisa membayangkan Elizabeta di seberang sana, mengulas senyuman lebar, memperlihatkan pada Roderich mengenai segala hal yang diposisikan Elizabeta lebih tinggi—ralat, bahkan _jauh_ lebih tinggi, dibandingkan rasa cinta gadis itu pada dirinya.

 

MAY

Ingin rasanya Elizabeta mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena sempat bertanya-tanya kenapa rumahnya bisa sesepi ini. Ia selesai menyapu halaman depan, dan begitu ia membuka pintu rumah tadi, ia mengerutkan kening ketika disambut dengan keheningan yang aneh, dan bikin sesak. Hampir saja ia angkat suara, “Rod?” kalau saja kenyataan tidak menghantamnya seperti geledak petir di siang hari.

Benar juga. Ia kan, yang meninggalkan pria itu.

Elizabeta menarik napas panjang.

Ia mengembuskannya, dan tersenyum. Jangan disesali. Roderich juga bilang begitu, 'kan? Pasti bisa. _Pasti bisa_.

 

APRIL

Malam itu, keduanya memimpikan hari yang sama. Hari ketika keduanya saling menyatakan cinta—hari yang sama ketika kemudian keduanya sepakat untuk menempatkan sesuatu di atas cinta mereka. Itu hal yang mereka pahami sungguh-sungguh, murni dari hati, dan bahkan barangkali, hanya keduanyalah yang dapat mengerti.

Saat itu, keduanya duduk berhadapan di ruang makan, dan Roderich tersenyum, sebagai pertanda bahwa itu tidak apa-apa baginya. “Aku mencintaimu,” katanya lembut.

Elizabeta menatapnya, hati-hati. “Rod, aku—”

Roderich menggeleng, meminta agar gadisnya itu menghilangkan nada bersalah yang masih terselip di sana. “Hentikan itu,” katanya, “kamu memang seharusnya begitu. Kita memang seharusnya begitu. Kita bisa saling mencintai, tapi kita perlu memberikan cinta yang lebih besar, Liz, pada orang-orang kita.”

Elizabeta terdiam.

“Kamu. Orang-orangmu yang merencanakan kemerdekaan atas Austria itu …,” ujar Roderich, kata-katanya terhenti, melayangkan tatapan menerawang, sebelum kemudian tersenyum dan melanjutkan lagi, “memang sudah seharusnya kamu dukung. Mungkin ini memang sudah waktunya kamu memperjuangkan hal itu.”

Kalimat itu membuat Elizabeta tersenyum juga akhirnya.

Ditatapnya Roderich. “Bahkan,” kata gadis itu, “aku juga mencintaimu.”

Keduanya terbangun di pagi hari dengan bekas air mata di pipi.

 

MARCH

Roderich menyilangkan tangan. Tatapannya terarah pada sekelompok orang-orang Hongaria yang sedang berkerumun, kira-kira belasan meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Perwakilan dari kelompok itu, Kossuth namanya, berteriak lantang dengan bahasa Jerman, menyerukan tentang arti kebebasan dan hak asasi manusia. Ia melihat orang-orang Austria yang berhenti berjalan untuk menyimak kalimat-kalimat itu.

Apa kira-kira yang mereka pikirkan? Roderich ingin tahu. Apakah mereka akan salut, memikirkan bahwa orang-orang Hongaria itu harus menerjemahkan apa yang mau mereka ungkapkan, agar bisa mendapat simpati orang-orang Austria? Apakah akan ada saatnya nanti, di masa yang akan datang, ketika orang-orangnya justru akan membela demonstran itu dan menentang pemerintahannya?

“Bagaimana menurutmu?”

Roderich menoleh. Elizabeta ada di sampingnya.

Pria itu tersenyum. “Yang diserukan oleh orang itu … itu kata-kata hatimu?”

Elizabeta memiringkan kepalanya, tersenyum canggung. “Aku menempatkan kalimat-kalimat itu di atas pernyataan cintaku padamu, setidaknya.”

“Dasar kejam.”

“Hei!”

Roderich tertawa. Lalu terhenti. “Tapi,” katanya, “setelah ini, kamu akan pergi?”

Elizabeta diam. Ia memalingkan kepala, menatap sekelompok orang Hongaria yang sedang membagi-bagikan selebaran kertas pada orang-orang Austria di tepi jalan. Aksi demonstrasi di Vienna sudah selesai, dan setelah ini mereka akan kembali ke Pest. Ia menggaruk belakang lehernya, lalu menganggukkan kepala tanpa berani menatap Roderich. “Iya. Aku pergi.”

Tidak ada suara.

Elizabeta ragu. Ia kembali menoleh, menatap ke arah Roderich. “Rod, tapi—”

Roderich mendaratkan kecupan di kening gadisnya.

“Kalau begitu, akan kuberikan tanda semangat ini padamu.”

Elizabeta terpaku. Lalu tersenyum. Berpikir bahwa, kecupan dahi ini tentu akan ia kenang dalam waktu yang lama, yang akan ia pikirkan di akhir sebelum lelap dan di pagi buta saat terbangun, yang akan menguatkannya selama ia berkelana, pergi memperjuangkan mimpi-mimpi Hongaria.

“Kau akan membawa semangat ini pada mereka, ‘kan?” Roderich bertanya, memastikan. “Aku nggak perlu mengkhawatirkan kemungkinan kalau kamu akan menyesali jalan yang kaupilih ini, ‘kan? Karena, Liz, aku pun menempatkan orang-orangku di atas cintaku padamu.”

“Nggak, aku nggak akan menyesal.” Elizabeta menarik lengan Roderich, dan ketika kepala pria itu sejajar dengannya, didaratkannya kecupan juga. “Asal jangan kau ragukan juga soal cintaku padamu saja, Rod,” lanjutnya dengan tersenyum.

 

[ Vienna, 13 March 1848— _Kossuth's German speech about freedom and human rights had **whipped up the passions of Austrian crowd** in Vienna_. ]***

**Author's Note:**

> sehnsucht (n.) a yearning for a far, familiar, non-eartthy land one can identify as one’s home.
> 
> —
> 
> btw saya lebih suka vienna daripada wina hehehe. /samaajapadahal
> 
> terus, ini setingnya revolusi hongaria. linimasanya mundur ya XD dan setiap kutipan bahasa inggris yang saya selipin di tiap bagian itu saya ambil di wikipedia. kenapa saya bisa seniat ini kalau bikin historikal, saya juga nggak paham (…) saya selalu nggak habis pikir, ketika saya kasih jeda di tengah-tengah proses nulis untuk napas dan lain-lain, tab di browser saya banyak banget jumlahnya, bukain wikipedia, historynet, wikipedia, gugel trenslet, wikipedia, wikipedia, wikipedia banyak banget asdfghjkl (……)
> 
> btw saya pengin banget nyelipin HRE huhuhu tapi apalah daya HRE di canon hetalia malah antiklimaks gitu karakternya /digebukinmassa. tapi serius, gimana ceritanya si bocah HRE ini diceritakan “hilang” di tahun 1648 ketika di aslinya HRE baru bener-bener bubar ketika 1806—itu ratusan tahun mau diisi sama apa coba :”) dan kok bisa austria udah punya piano yang baru ditemuin akhir abad 17—oke itu aja deh wkwk anggaplah saya boleh nge-rant sebagai bayaran atas membludaknya jumlah words di fanfik ini :””) /kabur
> 
> ngomong-ngomong, surat kabar hongaria bisa dibaca di [library.hungaricana.hu](https://library.hungaricana.hu), kelengkapan arsipnya bikin saya terharu huhuhu surat kabar yang saya cantumkan di fanfiksi ini, _protestáns egyházi és iskolai lap_ (protestant church and school paper), sudah tersediakan arsipnya sejak 1842 asdfghjkl. dan “olaszország mozgalmai” (movements in italy) itu ada di surat kabar edisi 1 desember 1862 [di tautan ini](https://library.hungaricana.hu/hu/view/ProtestansIskolaiLap_1862/?query=Olaszorsz%C3%A1g%201848&pg=26) tapi bukan sebagai judulnya ya uhuk saya nggak seberdedikasi itu untuk tahan dikelilingi kosakata bahasa hongaria tolong :’)))
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca!
> 
> ps. oke serius saya nggak tahu mana lagi prompt yang harus saya garap, sisanya teh susah (…)


End file.
